Multimedia may include content that uses a combination of different content media forms, such as text, audio, images, animations, video, and interactive content. Multimedia may be differentiated from other media that use only rudimentary computer displays, such as text-only or traditional forms of printed or hand-produced material. Multimedia can be recorded, played, displayed, interacted with, or accessed by information content processing devices, such as computerized and electronic devices.